Sweet Addiction, Sweet Affliction
by I Spaz With Pizzazz
Summary: Plenty of times Road had heard of good girls who fell for bad boys. She pondered, with a nervous knot in her stomach, could a bad girl ever fall for a good boy? Road/Allen oneshot.


**A/N: **Though I prefer Roadalee, I decided to post a little musing fic. Sort of an experimental thing to enter the DGM fandom, which I'm falling in love with. X3 I'm also plotting for a Roadalee and a Lucky, too. 8D Mahaha, chapter fics ahoy…!

-insert amusing disclaimer here, lawlz-

--

Sweet Addiction, Sweet Affliction

.xxx.

_Blood is _pretty. _I don't care what you have to say about it. It's one of those things that just _is_…_

Road stared at a wall blankly, ignoring her homework again. But honestly, she thought that you could learn far more simply by sitting staring at a wall than by doing anything else. White paint made your eyes temporarily blind, leaving you only with your own wandering, vagrant thoughts.

What else was pretty?

Lace. Lace, wrapped around any given person's neck, strangling them… Or was that too morbid? Pick another thing. Another pretty thing…

Allen Walker?

Her head jolted back in surprise, and her trance quickly evaporated. What was _he_ doing, suddenly invading her mind?! That boy didn't belong there. Yes, maybe he was pretty, technically, what with his oddly white hair and the face of a child.

Somewhat ironically, he held an innocent appearance. But, as she went over all of the times they had met, she noticed that with each time he was losing some of that naïve, childish glow. The war between the Exorcists and the Noah clan was obviously wearing on him.

Road hated humans, but that one, that _one, _kept making her _think. _And she didn't want to, because it made her _nervous. _

Plenty of times Road had heard people talk about good girls who fell for bad boys. And she pondered, with a nervous knot in her stomach, could a bad girl ever fall for a good boy?

No, she didn't want to hear an answer to that. She was afraid to. Perhaps, she shivered, that fear only made it more worthy of trying to cover up.

For now though, she absently unwrapped a hard candy and focused her dark piercing eyes back on the wall. Too late to turn back now; and she didn't like turning back to start with.

Allen Walker.

What an honestly _strange _boy. Everyone knew that Road was fairly strange as well, if you counted on her sadistic tendencies and fetish for dolls despite her age. Allen wasn't strange that was necessarily, more like her just made the air feel _different _when he was there. He carried this infectious _hope _with his footsteps.

How gross.

How entirely gross, she grimaced!

And yet, her eyes still stared into the magnetic wall, and her brain still raked through itself, searching through mental file cabinets.

Another common thing the girl had heard:

_When someone likes another person, they are mean to them and they tease them._

Oh, she could almost giggle at that one! The corners of her small mouth angled sharply upward in their wide, ghoulish grin as she savoured her candy and that lovely idea.

Whether it was because she _liked _him or not, there was no denying that she hadn't been the nicest of people to him. Unless he was a total masochist, of course… But, you know, she sort of doubted that slightly. The way he screamed sort of shattered that.

Absently, she considered Tyki just for the hell of it. Unrelated to her issue, but still another thing that made her grin grow wider… What about Tyki and that red headed boy? Lavi, was it? Yes, Lavi… Her uncle wasn't so gentle with him either. Did that mean _they _might have something going on, too?

_Whoa, where do you think you're going putting that 'too' in there? _She blinked once, but not enough to distract herself away. _Yeah, you really need a better way of analyzing things. And to quit _over _analyzing them. Really now…_

Because there was absolutely nothing going on between her and that Exorcist boy… Except for that one kiss, but that had been only a _joke. _Nothing more.

_I'm making something out of nothing._

But she was not having any _trouble_ making something out of nothing. If there really were no materials to build from, should it have been this easy for her to keep at the notion?

"Tch, and how did I start this? Remind…remind me again…?" She murmured, squinting at the white paint, homework papers still neglected in front of her. Rolling a pen between her long fingers, the sweet was melting pleasingly on her tongue, but she was too preoccupied inside her brain to really enjoy it now.

Ah, right. Pretty things.

Blood and lace and Allen Walker, that's what she'd thought of.

Allen's blood had been _beautiful, _and had gotten _more _beautiful every time she had seen it.

_How would it look stained on lace?_

Oh, that was sure to be _marvelous _to look at, Road believed.

Perhaps the next time that they had an encounter, she would bring along a nice lacey cloth to catch a few drops with… Maybe it might look like she was trying to stop the bleeding in order to _help _him, but that would be ridiculous, you know! All she wanted was that lovely _blood, _like art.

Crimson art on the wall rather than simply boring white space.

Though that might make her only think of him more, since then there _would _be something to build out of…

But her wall would be pretty and she wanted it to be pretty.

And wasn't it also true that every procrastinating school girl needed a boy to think about while not doing her homework? Had she heard that said somewhere too?

_Note to self… Look for more stupid stereotypes and sayings. They're so _fun, _aren't they?_

Three cheers for building something out of nothing…it certainly was entertaining, and the fact that it was a little bit _scary _for her only made it better.

Road crunched down on the mostly melted sweet. "Now, Allen… What do _you _think is pretty?"

--


End file.
